


Prince Jim and his Knight

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prince Jim, dragon slaying, knight Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jim gets taken by a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Jim and his Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like poetry, but had to write about 5 for an assignment. This turned out to be longer than what I was aiming for and the professor thought it was cute.

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Enterprise

There was Prince Jim with tears in his eyes

A dragon had come and stolen him away

Just a mere few days before his wedding day

 

Prince Jim now sat in a very tall tower

Waiting for his beloved to make the dragon cower

The Prince saw someone in the distance approaching

Onto the lands of the dragon this person was encroaching

 

Prince Jim could not clearly see

Who had come to set him free

But he heard the dragon’s mighty roar

It seemed that it was at war

 

The noises of a fight

Lasted until the dead of night

Til finally the dragon’s growls were silent

And nothing heard sounded violent

 

The Prince could hear someone drawing near

The tower door flew open and Prince Jim let out a cheer

He grabbed his beloved Knight Spock into a mighty hug

His Knight had slayed the dragon and was looking quite smug

 

For this was not the first dragon Spock had had to slay

Because it seemed that his Jim was always being taken away

Prince Jim just laughed and said it wasn’t his fault for being so cute

And that dragons liked to think he was their loot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! ^-^


End file.
